The Night of the Hurting Heart
by Martina Ross
Summary: Artemus Gordon's thoughts and feelings during The Night of the Big Blast. Takes place after his conversation with Peters and before the Mardi Gras dance.


Artemus Gordon watched as his contractor, Lial Peters, left. As soon as the door shut, he hurried to his room and threw himself onto the bed, the words his contractor said replaying in his mind.

"_You knew West better than anyone." Peters had said._

_I looked up in surprise. "What do you mean knew?" I asked, "He isn't dead...is he?"_

_Peters just stared._

_I almost dropped my cup. A large wave of shock flowed through me. I slowly sank into my seat. "I don't believe it." I said, almost to myself. "Not until I've seen the body."_

_But Peters told me it would be impossible to find it. Because, according to him, Jim was carrying the bomb when it exploded._

_I couldn't breathe._

"_Gordon, I know you liked West, but you must accept the fact of his death."_

No! I won't! _I thought, but I didn't know if I had a choice. I asked for more detail._

_Peters told me Jim was with the officials when the place exploded._

"_But then he got out," I said desperately._

"_No," said Peters grimly. He told me the guard told him no one got out shortly before he died, and it was a high security room with guards and barred windows. "West is dead." he told me._

_I couldn't believe it. Not Jim. Not the indestructible James West who won nearly every fight. He would NEVER do such a thing! He's loyal to his country. He's been my partner for a year! And I know he's loyal, or else he wouldn't put his life on the line for me, for our young, growing, vibrant country! He wouldn't do it! How dare he suggest it!_

_I silently hoped that maybe it was a sick joke. "Are you trying to tell me he deliberately blew himself up to get four government officials? Bah!" I got up and turned by back to him, hiding my face. I did not want him to see my face, as it was crumpling into tears._

"_Hardly the sort of thing you'd do by accident," said Peters. He paused. "The work of a traitor?"_

_I turned around, angrily. My blood boiled. My heart pounded and my fists clenched. My breathing became very deep. How dare he call James West, by best friend, a traitor! My friend laid his life on the line for our country, for me—he wouldn't do it! I knew he wouldn't! Jim was not a traitor! A seed of anger and contempt for Lial Peters was sown into my heart. More than anything, I wanted to punch his fat chest._

"_You knew him," he said simply. "Tell us why."_

_It took all my willpower not to pounce onto him and strangle him. I approached him slowly. "There's no 'why' Peters he didn't do it!" I yelled as I rapped the table with my fist, making the cups rattle. "And I'll prove he didn't do it! Even if it kills me!"_

_Peters just shrugged. "Suit yourself." With that, he got up and left._

Artemus buried his face into the pillows, tears coming into his eyes. _Jim's still alive! And even if he's dead, I'll find his murderer! _He thought fiercely.

Just then, there was a light tap on his door.

"Come in." he said, trying to sound normal.

The door opened, revealing Lily Fortune. "Artemus, are you ready? You promised to take me to that Mardi Gras dance tonight."

Artemus sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Yes, dear, I will be as soon as I get my costume ready." He smiled weakly, though a few tears were in his eyes.

"Artemus what's wrong?" asked Lily. "You look as though you've lost your best friend."

_Yes, I have, though I hope not. _"I'm fine, it's nothing," smiled Artie, "Now, you'd better run and get yourself ready."

Lily studied Artie's face for a moment, but said nothing. Instead she smiled. "okay. See you at seven." She then departed.

Artie got up and busied himself putting together a costume. _I'll try to smile and have fun for Lily's sake. _He thought, _in the meantime, I'll try to look for Jim. I just know he's alive and out there! I hope!_

Artie then smiled as he thought about Lily, the dance, and, best of all, finding and reuniting with his best friend, his brotherly colleague, James T. West.

**FIN**


End file.
